There are a myriad of variously designed pillows that have been available for eons, primarily for use for adding comfort to the user, and most specifically, for furnishing head support while resting or sleeping. Most medical professionals will agree that during periods of sleep or when sitting, reclining, partially horizontal or in a horizontal position, that proper head and neck support, back, knee and other support, is important in the prevention of back and neck pain that can lead to a condition which requires, eventually, some medical attention and treatment. Most people have adequate pillow supports in their homes, most commonly in the form of a pillow used while sleeping, or for application to a chair, bed or sofa, to add further comfort. When away from the home, such as during travel, vacation, camping, in the office, a pillow is a most common device for utilization as a temporary supporting means.
Many times a substitute will be made for the pillow, such as a wrapped up towel, or even wrapped up clothing such as shirts and jackets, as anyone familiar with camping has done while on a camping trip. But, these types of supports do not produce the results that are needed to furnish the optimum support that is required for the back, knee, head or neck support, under these conditions. Although many pillows may be known to have certain defects, for example, cotton fibers, the open-cell foam type, the memory foam type, and even in some instances feathers, do not provide the adequate support required, and may also be a haven, particularly on camping trips, as a habitat for mites, no-see-urns, and on the long term, particularly when they become wet, generate mold and mildew or other organisms. As stated, prior pillows can absorb moisture from the elements and they also tend to accumulate dirt, sand or other foreign objects which can be difficult to remove or to keep cleaned. Moisture and dirt, sand or other foreign objects, can cause mold to form in or on the pillow, which is very undesirable. Even if the pillow is removed, the moisture inside the pillow cannot be readily extracted and which can promote these types of deleterious growths.
There have also been pillows that include a self-contained pouch that opens on one or more ends, and allows for a securing device to be affixed for ease of carrying or attaching the pillow to another apparatus. Or, the pouch may be used as a case, or simply to allow the pillow to be rolled up or folded, and located in the pouch, for either self-contained or a combination invention, but most of these generally do not have the ability to get wet, nor dry quickly, nor can they be machine washable, because the innards of the pillows will absorb and retain moisture, and are very difficult to dry out.
Also, other types of pillowcases have been constructed that incorporate straps that affix to the case with a Velcro type of material, and for attachment of the case and its pillow to other apparatuses. Once again, it has not been seen where these types of pillows have been made of a water resilient fabric material, throughout its extent, that keeps it from getting wet. In addition, very few embodiments have incorporated fastening means that allow the pillow to be affixed around another device or apparatus, as a convenience during usage.
Additionally, prior pillows do not allow for the simple removal of a pillow for drying purposes, or general cleaning.
Examples of pillows incorporating a cover and further having a closure device, in the form of a pouch, can be seen in select prior patents. For example, the patent to DiGirolamo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,237 shows a pillow cover with closure and a pouch member therefor. This particular device shows a typical pillow, with a down filling, having a cover, and pouch combination, for use for at least positioning the cover inside the pouch during non-usage.
The patent to Rotter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,974 shows a fanny pack with an inflatable lumbar support. It further incorporates a belt arrangement, to allow the inflated pack to be worn around the waist of the user.
The patent to Moorin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,665 shows an inflatable disposable pillow with other comfort features. This appears to be a pillow that can circumvent the head and neck, during usage.
The design patent to Berman, U.S. Pat. No. D597,854 shows a zip sealed flexible pillow pouch.
The patent to Rossini, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,456 shows a headrest, apparently of a cushioned type, that may incorporate stretchable straps, to allow the device to function as a headrest after it has been installed around the upper back portion of the shown lounge.
The patent Sloot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,643 shows a slip cover with an inflatable pillow that also may be applied to a lounge or a chair, to provide comfort for the back or head of the user, after the pillow has been inflated.
Another inflatable pillow is shown in the patent to Chow, No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,378. It also incorporates straps for application to a backrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,796, also to Sloot, shows a tote bag that incorporates a pillow. The tote bag can be used for that purpose, but can also be converted to an inflatable pillow, as can be noted.
The United States patent to Ledvina, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,989 shows another inflatable device.
A pillow pouch is shown in the United States patent to Berman, U.S. Pat. No. D558,596.
A hand-supported headrest pillow can be seen in the patent to Zarrella, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,612.
A mat cover with self-encased pillow is shown in patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,300. This particular device appears to be either integrated into or attached to the upper end of a mat.
These are examples of known adaptations to pillows, for use as a headrest, body support, even inflatable ones, for use for a variety of purposes.